


Chance Encounter

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ienzo is tired of his day to day life. In fact, he's bored. To the point where he's finally decided to make his way out of the castle. Only to run into the one person he never expected to. Or is it that the person is not what he expected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mis-Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mis-Kitty).



The door shuts quietly behind Ienzo as he furtively glances around. It's an emergency exit that is never used but he can never be too careful. Especially when he's supposed to be conducting experiments and writing up his findings before Even finishes his own.

It's not that he doesn't want to do something he loves, it's that he's bored doing it. His life as a budding scientist is one that doesn't quell the need to get out of that castle – his own prison. Especially more now that he's not just a young child or a youthful teen. He's at the cusp of adulthood and still under Even's ruling fist. Something he dares to challenge with each thing he does.

Which makes it all the sweeter as he smiles confidently to himself – smugly so. He's planned this for a month; keeping track of everyone's schedules, monitoring any changes in his own experiments, and preparing the finished products before today. Even so, all of the effort is going to be worth it – he just knows it.

Taking a deep breath, he begins to leave the shadow of the castle. It doesn't take him long to get to the central square which is rather void of people. His bright cerulean eyes peer off to the other side, watching as a few people disappear around the bend. He finds this peculiar; surely there should be citizens wandering about. Drawing a hand up, he thinks for a moment.

His head tilts slightly to the side, forcing the light slate colored fringe over the right side of his face to fall to the away. The rest of the shortly cut hair stays in place, only disturbed by the collar of his long sleeved, gray shirt as he removes his hand. Black boots beat against the ground as he hurries to where those people left to. There simply has to be something going on that will pique his interest.

Rounding that corner it's only as he skids to a stop that he realizes what is happening. All of the citizens must be here in this large strip of shops lining the square. It must be a special day. But none of that matters. Not when his eyes slip through the people and lock onto one that stands out from all of the rest. Yet he knows that even if the man did dress like the others he'd feel the same. It's not the man's appearance, no, it's the aura that seems to exude from him.

He's a slender, older looking man with deep tanned skin while the only hair on his head is a silver, slightly curled goatee. His broad shoulders are hunched upward as he stands slightly crooked, giving the appearance of a rather feeble old man. But the young man knows better. Especially as the old man glances over his shoulder and those golden orbs meet with his own blue ones.

There's power in that gaze, power that has his blood running cold.

The man looks away and crosses his arms behind his back. As he begins to move through the crowd the ends of his white and black coat swishes about his legs clad in black boots. He moves away from people and Ienzo refuses to let him get away. He tries to move stealthily through the crowd as best he can, as to not let on that he's following.

Before he knows it, Ienzo is being led far away from the shops and the lively people and to a darker side of the city. One that he wasn't sure even existed. Ienzo waits at the corner as the man comes to a stop just before a building with a small light up sign in the window. He watches, with his breath hitching in his throat, as the old man turns around. Ienzo isn't sure what he was even expecting. But the simple, white button-up shirt and dark pants is as basic as ever. It's those golden orbs that make him plaster himself against the wall as his heart beats heavy in his ears.

"There's no sense in hiding. You may as well come on out."

Ienzo, knowing full well he could just run off the way he came, peels himself off the wall. He rounds the corner a second later and takes a few steps towards the man. He says nothing while he keeps his eyes on his target, assessing every twitch and gesture the man does. Lifting a hand, the elder waves it towards the inn. "And what do you want with me boy? Especially in such a dark place in the city."

Those words hit Ienzo like a ton of bricks. _This_ place in the city – this _dark_ place. He allows his gaze to travel along the man's hand and see what he's pointing to only to freeze. His blood chills and he realizes just where he is. An area he's only heard of in the passing of whispers. A part of this radiant city that's drowning in need and lust. To top it off, he's a young man standing before one such building that houses rooms where these types of people can go into.

This man led him here even knowing he was following, surely this is what he's searching for. Although at the same time, Ienzo can't help but wonder. He slips into a mask he's never dared to touch, one that covers his curiosity and has him bringing a hand up to his face, tapping at his chin. "I could say the same to you." Ienzo cuts his eyes over to him, raising his only visible eyebrow. "Aren't you here for the same reason?"

He chuckles and turns his back, "Foolish boy. Assumptions are something you should learn to steer clear of."

Ienzo isn't happy with that nor the way the eye contact vanishes. It makes him feel vulnerable. If he can't see those eyes he doesn't know what will come next. He moves over to the man, standing so close they're practically touching back to front. Ienzo leans his head over a hunched shoulder, whispering seductively into his ear. "Then why don't you tell me why you're here?"

Each word he says seems suspect to investigate, as if every syllable has an alternate meaning. The man simply idles for a moment. Shaking his head he takes a step away from Ienzo before finally turning around. "Boys that want something should come right out and say it."

"It has nothing to do with what I want." Ienzo smirks as he takes a step back, "Not that I'm sure you can even do that anymore." Thin, silver brows draw together in anger and yet the calm composure never breaks. Ienzo sighs and strides over to the door to the inn, refusing to slip out of this persona he's created until he's gotten the old man's goat. "You could at least tell me the name of the person I missed out on."

Those bright amber eyes stare at him and he can feel it even though he keeps his back to the old man. Ienzo seems to hold his breath, waiting for a response as he reaches out to grasp at the brass knob. Just as he goes to twist it he feels the man come up behind him. Suddenly it's as if he's taller and whispering in Ienzo's ear – a whisper that has ice in his veins and heat gathering in places he hadn't thought about till now.

"If you want it that bad then you should state so."

His escape is gone as the man waits behind him and for some reason he can't find any fear in his being. There's only excitement – the outpouring of adrenaline that has him opening the door and stepping into the dimly lit inn. The man remains to his back as they pass over to the clerk, to which the man pays and gains a key, before Ienzo leads the way to room six. It's a number that has his insides clenching yet he's not sure why.

Once they're in the room, the man shuts the door behind him before moving around to stand off to the side – between the door and the bed. Ienzo can only stand there. He's never done this and he sure as hell doesn't know what he's supposed to do. He was playing the role but he wasn't given the rest of the script. His mind digs through all of the knowledge he's ingested even though none includes that of how to seduce and please another man; an old one at that. He swallows hard past the lump in his throat.

Which makes the man chuckle and give a wave of his hand before clasping them back behind his back. "You're just an ignorant child, aren't you boy?"

Ienzo's eyes narrow as he gives a huff, "I know exactly what I'm doing."

The complete and utter lie is far too obvious for its own good. But the man merely shakes his head as he strides over to the bed. Sitting on the edge, he leans back slightly on his hands. "Then by all means prove me wrong."

Unable to keep his body from reacting, Ienzo flushes just enough for the man to notice. That coupled with his hesitation is all it takes for the man to chuckle once more – as if he's amused at this young man struggling to come to terms with this. "Go ahead and go home boy. One that knows nothing can learn nothing."

Furious that he's being talked down to – and getting away with it with ease – Ienzo takes a deep breath as he reaches for the hem of his shirt. In one rugged movement of elbows catching the material and fabric clinging onto his fingers, Ienzo pulls his shirt over his head and flings it to the ground. The chill that touches his skin is far from related to the warm air and more so to the way those golden eyes rake over his body. The man smiles, a smile that Ienzo can't even begin to try and decode. "I see... You're determined. Youth is akin to foolishness indeed."

He says nothing, he doesn't have to. His words are meaningless and his thoughts are no better. All he can do is run scenarios through his head again and again. But he refuses to give up, he'll make a fool out of the man's words with no problem. Ienzo strides over and a second later he's sitting on the his lap. One glance at the older man has him keeping his hands on the man's sides only as he begins to rock his hips.

Unsure at first, he lets his body do what it can only assume is the correct way. Grinding softly has little visible effect made only that much more clear when the man clears his throat. "Is this supposed to be pleasurable?"

Ienzo dips his head forward, slipping it toward the man's neck as he nuzzles his way to the tanned skin. It's tentative at first; each peck and lick gaining more vigor. But it only makes the man hum to himself. "Ridiculous. You're just a child, go home."

It makes him angry, how he's putting all of his effort into something only to have this man deny him the satisfaction of winning. Ienzo sits up, halting every movement, only to surge forward. He crashes their lips together in a rough kiss. It takes the man a moment to register before he's reaching up and grabbing at a fistful of short, slate colored tresses. He yanks Ienzo's head back, killing the kiss before it can get any further.

Despite the glare on his face, Ienzo can feel something beneath him. It's slight and barely noticeable but it's there. The man's tone deepens considerably, "That doesn't need to happen again."

The second those fingers fall away and he can move without pain touching his skull, Ienzo stands. He takes a step back before lowering to his knees while spreading the man's. He settles between the man's legs and begins to work on the button of his pants.

A sharp chuckle makes Ienzo's skin crawl. "What are you doing now boy?"

Ienzo glances up at him and it almost makes the man want to react, to laugh even. The young man's face has such confidence that when he speaks, his words can have a thousand different meaning and tones. But they only have one – none.

"Seeing if it's still alive."

Ienzo works meticulously to part the material and pull the slightly erect penis out. He takes a hold of it in his hands, staring at it for just a second. After all, he has no idea what he's supposed to do. Not truly. Or even in what order. The man gives a short chortle, "Are you just going to stare at it boy?"

That's all it takes, the small poke with the stick to get him moving again. He sticks his tongue out and flicks it over the head, gingerly so. Each time his tongue passes over it he leaves a trail of saliva, steadily getting it wetter as it drips down the length to where his hand holds it still. Just as he's about to scold Ienzo, the latter delves forward and takes the tip into his mouth.

The smell, the taste – the everything – has Ienzo's senses flaring up on high. It all catches him off guard to the point where he inhales deep through his nose. Yet he doesn't dare waste a second. Ienzo begins to take the rest into his mouth. His tongue runs along the shaft as he sucks in varying degrees. Long and gentle or short and rough, he doesn't keep up with either for too long. As a result he has the erection swelling in his mouth.

He's almost happy when the man pushes him away by his hair as his jaw has started to hurt. He can't even imagine how long he was going at it. But the sight of the rather large cock covered in his own saliva is something he's strangely proud of. The small smirk he gives the man is met by a mask of composure.

"Stand."

"Yes,-"

"Xehanort." As Ienzo rises to his feet, he gestures towards Ienzo's pants. "Remove them."

Ienzo takes a step back, strips them off, and follows the wave of Xehanort's hand. Guiding Ienzo forward, Xehanort has the man straddle his legs but remain standing. Leaving Ienzo standing there with his own erection between them, Xehanort lifts a gloved hand up to Ienzo's face. Two fingers slip between Ienzo's lips. The latter does nothing, not when those fingers take a hold of his tongue between them.

Xehanort toys with him, coating his fingers, before daring to stop. One look up at the flushed face has a crooked grin lining Xehanort's countenance. He pulls his hand away and presses his face against the slick sheen of sweat on the pale skin, winding his arms around Ienzo's body. Unsure of where to put his hands, Ienzo places them on Xehanort's shoulders as those slender fingers work their way towards his rear. Unable to help it, he flinches at the feeling of those hands tugging his cheeks apart.

It's only a second later that one hand slips away to move forward and a digit prods at the taut hole. Ienzo can't help but squirm at first. It's strange and unknown to him, the only thing making it better being his fingers clutching at Xehanort's shoulders. The long finger slowly slips inside, made easier by how slick it already is. Xehanort, once it's in all the way, begins to slide it in and out in slow motions.

Ienzo can only count the times it moves back in before the second finger joins in on the fun – then he loses all sense of counting. Pushing back in, Xehanort proceeds to wiggle and curl his fingers inside – stretching the muscles. Ienzo tries to relax the best he can, but all of the motions have him biting at the inside of his cheek in an effort to keep the noises nonexistent. Until suddenly Xehanort removes his fingers entirely and proceeds to lean back on his hands. It disappoint Ienzo, having expected much more. The questioning gaze almost makes the tanned man laugh.

"Go on."

He glances down and takes a breath. Never having done anything like this, Ienzo's knees tremble slightly. Not that he dares to show that emotion on his face. Instead he lets his hair shroud his eyes as he reaches back to steady Xehanort's penis. Ienzo lowers down unable to help but close his eyes as he feels the head press between his cheeks. Before him, Xehanort can only gaze with subdued amusement.

It takes Ienzo quite a few minutes to push the large cock into him – a little at a time – as well as adjusting to the way it feels. To have something so intruding penetrating him this much has his body growing hotter than he's ever felt. He dares to peek through his fringe at the expecting, golden gaze.

"Keep going."

Ienzo is far from stupid. In fact, highly intelligent doesn't even do him justice. But even he can't find a way to stop the way his body shakes as he holds onto Xehanort's shoulders. Beginning to lift up slightly has a small noise ripping out of Ienzo's throat before he can stop it. In trying to do so he lowers back down in one fell swoop. A slim silver eyebrow arches, watching Ienzo with a stern gaze.

Deciding it better to simply rock his hips and only make small ups-and-downs, even that feels like too much. The sensation that he'll be turned inside out then filled to the brim has his own penis quivering for release. And before he can even think of calming himself, he can't.

"Nngh," he mutters as he comes.

It splashes onto Xehanort, electing a rather disgruntled sigh. He glares at Ienzo, who sits still with his cock still drilled deep inside. "You have no resistance or stamina. Keep going."

Ienzo's fingers curl tighter against the material, not that he even thinks they can with his knuckles already white. He's sensitive – beyond so – and can barely move as his knees tremble. But he tries to keep moving only for Xehanort to huff at him again. "I shouldn't be surprised. Get off."

Xehanort watches intently as Ienzo begins to stand up. Especially as his limp penis becomes hard yet again simply from removing the cock that had been in him. That seems to change his mind. Ienzo wobbles backward and turns around, preparing to pick up his pants, when hands fall onto his hips.

"Try again boy."

Guiding him back, Xehanort makes it so Ienzo sits back down but not facing him. Ienzo tries to do better this time as he moves. But it's not fast enough for the old man who smacks lightly at his arm. "Enough, get up." All of the up and down is torture as he aches for some sort of finish to all of this. Standing there, watching as Xehanort rises as well, he's not sure what to expect. "Lay down on your back." Ienzo switches positions, sitting onto the bed then falling backwards with his butt right up against the edge.

Ienzo's eyes open wide and his back arches the second Xehanort penetrates him. This is different from before. It's as if the old man is gone. He just can't believe that such a man is doing this. Certainly not the feeble appearance that he had gotten rather used to seeing.

Xehanort grabs at Ienzo's hips, holding tightly as he thrusts in and out with such fury that Ienzo clutches at the sheets beside his head. His legs are bent at the knees and pushed closer to him as Xehanort's hands settle onto the underside of his thighs instead. It gives the man enough grip to pump into Ienzo with such power that a moan leaves the latter's mouth. Once the first one is uttered, the second one quickly follows.

His hair falls to the side and musses with the sheets. Eyes pinch shut as the euphoria rockets through his body at the speed of Xehanort's pelvis slamming up against his. Xehanort's own gaze never leaves Ienzo's body and how it writhes beneath him, silently begging for more. Just when he thinks the man can't last another second, Ienzo clenches down around him. Every muscle in the blue-haired man's body seems to seize up as he cums – spraying his own torso in the process.

Xehanort pumps at least three more times before he slams into Ienzo one final time, cumming long and hard. He fills the younger man with his warmth. Not that Ienzo pays much attention as his body seems to melt into the sheets, chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. The dazed but blissful look on his face is enough to satisfy Xehanort as he pulls out.

Zipping his pants back up, he chuckles as the young man rolls onto his side. He sits up slowly, unsure, and watches as Xehanort takes a step closer to him. A gloved hand reaches up and cups at his chin, tilting his face up. "You did good boy. Next time I expect much more though."

He snaps his hand away and gestures with both, flailing his hands about as he strides over to the connected bathroom. As he cleans himself up, he continues to go on and on. Ienzo barely catches a word of it, his ears filled with the sound of his own heartbeat. Slowly, he sinks back down, laying on the bed with his legs hanging off. He can't find it in him to care about anything at the moment other than the euphoria welled up inside.

Xehanort strides out and past him, hands clutched behind his crooked back once again. Their eyes connect and Xehanort shakes his head. He brings one hand up to stroke his chin. Seeming to think for just a moment, he lets the words die between them. Instead he goes to leave with Ienzo still collapsed on the bed. All the latter knows is, is that man is much more than what he seems. Especially as his body still throbs from their meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> This was very interesting. Master Xehanort is complicated, Ienzo is cunning and here I am reading this over and over to edit out the bugs LOL Good gracious. //or at least that's the reason I'll stick to


End file.
